iPod Shuffle version RiRen!
by koichii
Summary: This love is special. It's the sort of love you only get once in your life. My RiRen version of the iPod shuffle game! ONE-SHOT!


A/N: I've done something like this before on another fandom (Loke x Lucy of Fairy Tail). It's about 10 random songs in my playlist. I would write anything I can think of until the song ends.

This is just a temporary respite from my multi-chap RiRen fic, **See You Later**. :)

Important note: This is a drabble so it the place setting would alternate between the canon and several AUs. And no offense to those of you who are religious. If you get offended, then I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. Cover photo isn't mine. It's from tumblr. I'm sorry I forgot the name of the owner! *sob*

* * *

**iPod Shuffle ver. RiRen**

**Cassie (Flyleaf)**

"Eren, do you believe in God?" Lance Corporal Rivaille asked one night while they were off to bed.

The Titan-shifter looked at Rivaille for a moment before speaking. "Why do you ask, Heichou?"

Rivaille grunted in annoyance at that. "Don't answer a question with a question, Brat." He said, giving the younger male a glare which made him gulp in fear. "Answer the question properly."

"Well," Eren let his body fall down the bed before looking up at the ceiling, his emerald orbs going thoughtful. "I don't really know if there's a God out there. But if there was, I would have to say that he's an asshole. How could he create this world and humans just to have them destroyed? And why did he create Titans?" He blinked harshly the tears when he suddenly remembered his mother. "I'd say he's really unfair." Then he turned to look at Rivaille who was sitting beside him on the bed. "How about you, Heichou, do you believe in God?"

"Tch," Rivaille grunted as he leaned against the headboard. "I don't believe in God. Believing in something like an omnipotent being is just the same as letting someone else plan for your life, for your destiny. I hear people saying that it's the Will of God that things happen that way. I'd say that's bullshit. I make my own destiny. I don't need any God or anything out there to do it for me."

Eren chuckled at the Corporal's answer. "But you know, if there's really a God out there, I would surely thank him for one thing."

Curious, Rivaille looked down at the lying brunette beside him only to get surprised when he was suddenly pulled down on top of said brunette. "What the fuck?"

Eren chuckled again. "And it was meeting you, Rivaille. I'm really thankful for that." With that, the Titan-shifter didn't let the other speak again as he meshed their lips together.

**Hate That I Love You (Rihanna ft. Ne Yo)**

"Heichou, tell me, do you love me?"

From his morning tea, Rivaille looked up at the nervous Eren Yeager sitting beside him. The brat was fidgety as he played with his fingers, not meeting the corporal's intense gaze. He raised an eyebrow at the younger male, not answering the question. Eren fidgeted even more. "I… I thought that…" The brunette went on speaking. "…you might have felt something for me, right? After all those…" He didn't finish what he was saying for his face had turned really red as the memories of those nights resurfaced in his mind.

Rivaille got amused at the way Eren's cheeks lit up at the memories. Leaning his head on one hand, he answered the brunette. "I hate –"

But then he was suddenly cut off when Eren hastily stood up, cheeks still red but emerald orbs now swimming in tears. "I… I know already. Heichou hates me."

"What the –"

"Sorry for wasting your time, Heichou! Promise, I won't bother you anymore!" Eren was about to ran out of the dining hall but was stopped when the older man gave him a painful kick at the back of his knees. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked, not bothering to wipe the tears now running down his cheeks.

"Brat," Rivaille hissed as he dropped on one knee in front of the slumped brunette. And to Eren's surprise, he pulled the younger one in his arms and kissed him long and hard on the mouth.

"Next time, let me finish speaking. You get it?" The raven snapped when they parted. Eren, still breathless from the kiss, could only nod. "Good. Now, I was saying I hate…" He trailed off when the brunette froze against him. "…that I love you so." He then let out a small smile at the surprise on the other's face. "Shitty Brat,"

"Heichou, I love you, too!" Eren yelled so loud that Rivaille was sure that the other soldiers training outside heard him. Then the brunette, much to his surprise, began to glomp him.

"Oi, Eren! We're in public!"

**I Love the Way You Love Me (Boyzone)**

Rivaille loved Eren with all his heart.

Yes, it was a sappy, cheesy line but he was serious about it. The Brat came into his life unexpectedly and made him, the coldest guy on Earth, all fuzzy and warm with just one of those annoying smiles of his.

Heck, he'd even done ridiculous (unhygienic) things he thought he'd never do just to make the brat happy.

"Oi Brat, what the hell are you doing?"

"Rivaille!" Eren's cheerful voice rang through the air as the brunette turned to look at him, while letting the rain soak him thoroughly. "Let's play under the rain! Come on! It's nice!" He said as he pulled the older man out of the covered walk and onto the wide soccer field currently being drenched by the rain.

"What the fuck, Eren?!" Rivaille yelled but his voice was drowned by the rain and Eren's laughter. "We would get sick!"

"Haha! Don't be such a party pooper, Rivaille." Eren said with a laugh as he twirled around, all the while holding onto both of Rivaille's hand. "Hanji said that it's really good to dance in the rain. I believe her. It's actually the best feeling in the world!"

_Damn you, Hanji. _Rivaille cursed the woman in his mind as he turned to look at Eren again who was now dancing –or just twirling –in front of him. Then he smirked as an idea crossed his mind. "Hey, Brat." He approached the brunette who was now looking at him. "Hanji was wrong. Dancing under the rain doesn't give you the best feeling in the world."

Eren tilted his head in confusion. "It doesn't? Then what does?"

"This," At that, Rivaille tugged Eren's shirt down and gave him a full kiss on the mouth. "That's the best if you asked me." He said when they parted. He smirked at the brunette's red face then he turned around and began walking away. "Come on, Brat, let's have you dried up."

Eren watched Rivaille's retreating figure for a moment then a happy smile made its way to his face. "Okay!"

**So Close (Jon McLaughlin)**

He could only watch from afar as Eren talked and laughed with his classmate, Mikasa. Yes, that's the only thing he could do –to watch his beautiful best friend from afar.

"Rivaille!" He looked up and saw said brunette running towards him alone. It seemed like Mikasa had left already to god knows where and he couldn't care less about it. His whole world was, as always, focused on that single person now smiling in front of him.

"What, Shitty Brat?" He asked in his emotionless voice and poker face. "Hurry up and spit it out. We don't have all day."

Eren pouted at that but then he smiled afterwards. He grabbed the older one's hand and began jumping up and down. "Rivaille, Mikasa agreed to be my girlfriend! She said she liked me, too! Thank you for the encouragement you gave me so I was able to confess to her!"

Rivaille could only stare at Eren in silence. His world was spinning out of its axis again. Just like that time when he learned that he was, in fact, in love with his best friend.

It had been five years since then. This one-sided love of his.

"Tch," He grunted, thankful for his perpetual poker face that kept Eren from seeing his heart and his world completely falling apart. "Congratulations, Shitty Brat."

**Halo (Beyonce)**

"You know, you're just like these walls." Eren suddenly said one day while the two of them were walking along Wall Rose.

Rivaille looked at the brunette from the corner of his gray eyes. "And why would that be?" He asked, curious to know what's going on Eren's mind.

"Well, you have too many secrets, Rivaille. About your past life, I mean." Eren said. "These walls have too many secrets, too. And there's this fact that these walls are hard. Impenetrable defenses meant to protect the vulnerable people inside. It's just like you. You've become a wall of your own as you grew older. You've built a wall to protect the vulnerable, weak person you were once was. So that no one could get in again and hurt you." This time, the brunette turned to look at the shorter man fully, emerald eyes penetrating gray orbs. "Tell me I'm wrong, Heichou."

Rivaille raised an eyebrow at the confident tone in Eren's voice. "Shitty Brat," He grumbled making Eren laugh. "Fine, let's say I've built walls around me. What are you going to do about it then? Didn't you say I'm like these walls? It would be hard to break me down." He said, challenge oozing out of his monotonous voice as he stared back at Eren.

A small smile crossed Eren's lips as he suddenly pulled his superior towards him, enveloping him in a tight hug, totally relieved that he wasn't met with any resistance. "Rivaille," He whispered on the raven's ear softly. "I'm a Titan, right? I can break down walls if I want to."

**Everything You Do (Marc Anthony)**

Eren was a very annoying brat.

He would tail Rivaille everywhere the corporal would go, always ready to please the latter when the situation calls for it. Rivaille calls him a puppy. The brunette doesn't mind.

Eren was a clingy brat.

Every opportunity he got –whether it be when they would go to sleep, or just sitting together in Rivaille's office, he would always find a way to hold Rivaille and cuddle with him. Not that Rivaille minded though.

Eren was such a messy sleeper.

The brat was always kicking the sheets out of the bed and hogging Rivaille's side of the bed. Then he would end up holding Rivaille, embracing him like he was embracing a huge teddy bear. Rivaille didn't say he never enjoyed being close to the brat like that.

Eren was so cheesy.

A day wouldn't pass without Eren telling Rivaille how much he loved the older man. Be it in front of his friends, or the SOS, or Commander Irvin or worse, Hanji. Oftentimes he would get a kick from Rivaille.

But then he would grumble a soft "I love you, too," only for Eren to hear, much to the brunette's pleasure.

**You Were There (Southern Sons)**

It was over. The Titans were all gone from this world. Humanity has achieved its final victory.

That was what on Eren's mind as he pulled himself out of his slowly decaying Titan form. He wouldn't need to use this side of him again. He would, finally, live normally and peacefully with Mikasa, Armin and everybody.

And maybe, he can finally be with the one he loves the most.

"Eren!"

He found himself lying on the ground, facing the dark sky, when he opened his eyes. It was raining. It was like a requiem for those who lost their lives in seeking freedom from the Titans. It was like the rain was washing away all the blood, the sorrow and the loss to have everyone that was left behind start a clean and new life.

But not for him. He would never forget everyone who gave up their lives. His mother, the SOS, heck even Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt. He knew he would never ever forget them. As much as their memories hurted him, he knew that they made him what he was now.

Stronger, mature and ready to face another challenge in his life.

"Eren!"

He closed his eyes as he let the rain caress his face and his body. The rain was washing off the blood and filth and it made him feel clean. Now he knew why Rivaille felt so good when he was clean.

_Rivaille…_

"Eren!"

Emerald orbs opened again and met dull gray ones. He softly smiled. "Hi, Rivaille." He said. "We won, right?"

"Right," Rivaille replied as he helped the boy to sit up. "Come on, we're going back to the headquarters."

Eren just let the smaller man drag him away from the bloody land filled with Titan carcass without any word. He wasn't injured and neither was Rivaille but he just let the corporal hold him. The warmth brought by another body amidst the cold was really good. He chuckled softly as he leaned his head against Rivaille's. "Rivaille, I love you."

"Brat, don't give all of your weight on me." Rivaille grumbled as he shifted Eren. The older man sighed as one of Eren's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him against the brunette's chest. "Fine, I love you back." He said, inwardly pleased at the beaming expression Eren gave him. "But don't you dare go on a rampage and run away again. Good thing you weren't facing deviants and I found you easily."

Eren pecked Rivaille's cheek, much to the older man's disgust. "I wasn't scared, Rivaille. I know you're going to be there the moment I open my eyes."

"Tch, Shitty Brat."

**Ironic (Alanis Morisette)**

"You know, it's ironic that a shorty like you is the seme."

Rivaille's brow twitched in annoyance while Eren hid his face in his book at Hanji's comment. The raven-haired male glared at the woman who was laughing in amusement. "It's none of your business, Shitty Glasses." He snapped.

But Hanji, because she is Hanji, just ignored Rivaille and focused her attention on Eren. "Say, Eren," Said brunette froze when he heard his name being called.

"Y-Yes, Hanji-san?"

"Is Rivaille good in bed? How many rounds do you guys do it? And how big is his –"

"_Hanji,"_

Eren squeaked while Hanji stopped talking at the sound of Rivaille's voice. The two then considerably paled when they saw Rivaille practically killing them by his glares. Hanji adjusted her glasses then she stood up. "Haha! You're too grumpy, Rivaille. Stop frowning or you'll have wrinkles tomorrow!" Then before Rivaille could react, she ran away.

Eren heaved a sigh of relief when no damage was done. However, he froze again when he was suddenly pinned down the table by a still glaring Rivaille. "Err… R-Rivaille…?"

"So, you think it's ironic if I'm the seme?"

**Science and Faith (The Script)**

"How can you love someone like me?" It was the question that broke Rivaille's concentration on paper work that day. He looked at the brat sitting on the side of his desk, using both of his hands to lean back while glancing up at the ceiling. "I'm a monster. How can you love someone like me, Rivaille?"

Rivaille pondered on that question. He never really thought about it. Ever since he met Eren, he'd never been at peace. The brat was a handful, both in a good and bad way. What he lacked up with talent and skills, he made up for his determination and perseverance. But maybe because of his age, the boy was still impulsive and would use more of his heart and emotion when deciding about crucial things. And he knew he needed to teach the brat to become more calculating and level-minded especially in battle.

But really, just like what Eren asked, how can he love a monster like him?

No, Eren wasn't a monster. Monsters don't care for others. Monsters kill out of pleasure. Monsters do things that would only satisfy them regardless of who gets hurt and most importantly, monsters wouldn't love anybody else other than themselves.

Eren loves Mikasa and Armin. He loves his family and friends. Most importantly, he loves Rivaille.

Is it really a big wonder why Rivaille love Eren?

After a moment of contemplation, he looked up to find Eren anxiously staring at him, waiting for his answer. "Brat," He began, Eren gulped. "You have to learn that some questions are better left unanswered."

"…"

"…"

"E-Eh?!"

**I'd Lie (Taylor Swift)**

"Rivaille, do you love someone? I mean, romantically."

Rivaille, not taking his eyes off the road, shrugged. "No. Loving someone is too complicated. I'd never fall in love and keep everything simple."

"E-Eh?!" Eren was obviously taken aback by the answer. "Why are you thinking like that? Don't you plan on marrying someday?"

Rivaille shook his head as he slowed down the car when they got into the neighbourhood where both of them lived. "If you marry, you're expected to have kids. I don't want kids. They're too noisy and too… dirty. Ugh." He shivered at the thought of filthy kids running in his house.

"But you'll be alone! It's boring to be alone when you're old." Eren protested, still not keen on giving up about Rivaille not marrying, not having kids or worse, not falling in love.

Rivaille stopped the car in front of his house before looking at Eren directly in the eyes. Gray meets emerald. "Why would I need someone else when I have you with me?" He asked then without letting the brunette reply, he got out of the car and went inside the house.

Eren just stared at the seat Rivaille vacated for a few moments, his face heating up. Did Rivaille say what he thought he said? Then he laughed bitterly as he ran his hand on his messy brown locks. "Never fall in love huh. We'll see about that, Rivaille."

* * *

A/N: And that's it! I'm halfway onto finishing chapter six of See You Later and will be posting it next week. What do you think about this? Please read and review. I accept flames. It will be fed to my dear Tsu-kun~! Teehee~ :3

―koichii


End file.
